


Hate Me

by Lunneus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Assisted Suicide?, Illustration, Manipulation on Gamzee's part, Sadstuck, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunneus/pseuds/Lunneus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee comes to the conclusion that in order for his friends to actually win this thing, he needs to be put out of the picture.</p><p>Permanently.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Wrote this on a whim, so don't expect tooo much.</p><p>Also, sorry for any errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> The best time to write sadstuck is when you're stressed

 

This was it.

This is what they needed to win.

They needed to be rid of _you_.

And who better to end your existence than the one who had prolonged it in the first place?

Yes, he was the one who needed to wipe you from their session and that is why you sat here now, in this dark cold lab. You were on your knees in front of Karkat, your moirail, your best friend. Your head was down, long messy locks of coarse black hung in front of your scarred face and your body was completely slack. In this state, you posed no threat to him; you'd even left you clubs messiahs know where just to make sure you weren't tempted at all. Not that you be, no, you had to do this; you _needed_ to.

 

"Karkat." You spoke his full name, no 'brother's or 'karbro's. This wasn't the time to make friendly with the one you were going to make kill you. You couldn't see him, not yet at least, but you heard him inhale sharply at the rough, raspy baritone of your misused voice. Your prolonged solitude left you with little reason to speak, and when you did it was always hard yells offset by barest whispers.

 

"Karkat," You said again "I need you to motherfucking do something for me. I know I ain't all been the 'rail you needed me to be, but this is important to me." You heard the barest sound of shifting fabric as he did, well, whatever he did. You still hadn't dared to look at him. If you did, you wouldn't be able to do this, he wouldn't be able to. He would see the 'you' that was still there, the ‘you’ that compelled you to do this last miracle for your brothers and sisters.

 

You heard your candy-blooded brother swallow thickly before his own raspy voice responded.

"Y-yeah, you have been a rather shitty moirail. Not that I've done much better. What the fuck do you want me to do anyway and why does it involve you sitting on your fucking knees in front of me like some barkbeast whose owner just kicked him?" You smirked a little, always with the long winded rants. You decided to savor these since they would be the last you heard.

 

"I need you..." You paused, and let out a shaky breath. "to get that pretty little miracle weapon of yours and take me out of this game." That last bit that rolled off your tongue so smoothly actually felt like sandpaper being drawn through your protein chute.

 

"...What? Gamzee what the flying fuck are yo-"

 

Your head snapped up, and you willed your eyes into that crazed orange you were sure would distract him from the real emotion in your eyes. "I WANT YOU TO MOTHERFUCKING CULL ME, MOTHERFUCKER!" You screamed at him, making sure to bare your pointed fangs. You just had to push his buttons a little bit. You had to push them just enough to temper his judgment for a split second; to make him hate you for a split second.

 

He looked directly at you, his red speckled eyes widening in both confusion and fear, he took a small shuddering step back form you and moved to speak again, but you wouldn’t let him. No, you wouldn’t let him talk you out of this, or himself. You grated your claws against the cold metal floor and clenched you teeth. You were shaking now, your entire body trembling with... with... you honestly didn’t know, but you trembled as you spoke again.

 

“Get that sickle out, and slice me up real nice with it. I don’t need to be in this motherfucking game anymore, brother. I ain’t been no help from the fuckin’ start, and I sure ain’t now. How many heads did I bash in, brother? Two wasn’t it? That puke-blooded kitty bitch and her blue hoofbeast freak of a moirail.” You pulled out the best sadistic grin you could. “Yeah... I motherfuckin sucked the life outta both of those fuckers. And then I collected all those nice bodies from all over this miracle of a motherfucking rainbow.”

 

“Gamzee, wh-“

 

“I’m up and missin’ a few though, ain’t I? I need that blind chica, the undead bitch, I guess I’ll grab that piss blood again too. And yours too, brother. That miraculous mutant blood of yours is what I need to perfect my motherfuckin’ work of art. And I’ll get it too, fucker, unless you stop me.”

 

You saw the panic in his eyes. His greatest fear always was someone finding about about that candy fire in his veins. And at this point, you weren’t afraid to use it against him. You weren’t afraid to turn his fear into hatred. And lucky for you, it seemed to work.

 

You saw the tri-colored sickle drop into his right hand while his left clenched into a fist. Your eyes darted back up to see his face twisted in a snarl you’ve never seen before. His eyes were a mix of fear, rage, and sorrow.

Sorrow...

Deep down, he didn’t want to do this, and honestly, neither did you. But you had to; this is what you needed to do. You saw his hand trembling. It seemed both eager and hesitant to swipe the concave edge of that blade clean through your throat. One more; he just needed one more little push.

 

“Come on, motherfucker. You ain’t gonna  get another chance like this. I’m the only threat you got left, ya’ know.” You taunted him. “Well, me and the great motherfuckin’ angel of double death.” You saw his eyes, widen and mouth gape open slightly. He was about to say something when you answered his question. “Yeah, I all up an’ know that motherfucker. He plans to fuck all of you over, human and troll alike. He doesn’t want any of you fuckers to win, he plans to kill every motherfucking one of you. All’s I gotta do is tell ‘im where you are.” You pulled your grin wider. This was just what you wanted. You wanted him to not notice, to not peel back your words and see what’s really beneath them.

 

You felt a sharp, cold point under your chin followed by the lukewarm trickle of blood down your neck. You swallowed thickly, feeling your skin shift over the point of the blade. This was it. Now was the time you’d been waiting for since... well, you don’t really remember.

 

 

“Well? C’mon, motherfucker, MOTHERFUCKING DO IT! DO IT, YOU PATHETIC MUTANT BLOOD! Do it before I turn these motherfucking table on ya...” You began lifting your hand, curving you fingerins they way you would fi you were planning on tearing through flesh. You growled and lifted your hand higher, higher...

 

Karkat pulled back the stained weapon and in a flash, in a moment of lapsed judgement and fear, pulled the blade cleanly through the front of the neck.

 

You psuedo-sadistic grin melted into one of peace and calm, even as indigo bubbled in the back of your throat. Your eyes softened as you looked into his speckled orbs. They were a storm of so many emotions you couldn’t pick one from another. Your hand had long since dropped, and your body was starting to get cold. You let your muscles relax and dropped your head again, spilling indigo onto your already stained shirt. Your hearing was going too. You could tell form the muffled cries that seemed so far away. Sighing contently, you let go, the last thing you heard was the distraught cries of your beautiful candy red brother.

 

You did what you had to. And now, they finally had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad that i wrote this ;-;


End file.
